


Мой закрытый космос.

by victor_reno



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Relationships: multi - Relationship





	Мой закрытый космос.

Пыль столбом от проехавшего мимо грузового трейлера. Саня закашлялся, поднял платок на нос, закинул сумку за спину и продолжил путь.  
Жарко. Воды в бутылке почти не осталось, нужно было послушать Костика и купить в порту удобный плазмоцикл. Ну ладно, не купил, так не купил. Ещё часик пешком по просёлочной дороге, избитой колёсами трейлеров и тракторов и он окажется дома… А там родители, домашняя еда и…  
Надоедливая муха никак не отцепится. Отмахнулся от неё рукой, стянул платок. В нос ударил горячий аромат полевых цветов, запах стриженой травы, пыли и дождя. Парит весь день, на горизонте тяжёлые облака – вечером быть дождю.  
Крышу дома, ярко-красную, уже видно. В прошлый раз серая была – значит, черепицу сменили.  
Поля расступились, вот уже и изгородь. Опёрся на неё, отдышался; запыхался – и не заметил, как на бег перешёл.  
Собака не залаяла, завиляла хвостом, тихо заскулила, бросилась хозяину под ноги. Саша присел на корточки перед псом, погладил, засмеялся.  
\- Ну что, что, скучал, а? Скучаааал, Малыш… иди сюда, иди… - пёс ткнулся носом хозяину в щёку, лизнул, рыкнул тихонько.  
\- Чшш, не надо, не зови, сюрприз сейчас устроим…  
Отец, небось, на заднем дворе работает или спит в такую жару на чердаке.  
Кухонное окно открыто, слабый ветер колышет голубые занавески, пахнет вкусно – мать на кухне.  
Кинул сумку у порога, вошёл, сапоги снял, убрал их в шкаф.  
\- Ген, там дверь открыта что ли? – крикнула мать с кухни.  
Саня отодвинул бамбуковую занавеску, служившую вместо двери, мать обернулась на стрекот бамбуковых палочек и в изумлении раскрыла рот. Ком теста выпал из её рук прямо на доску, мука просыпалась на пол.  
\- Сашенька!!! – закричала она, бросаясь к сыну. – Господи, ты как тут? Ты же… - шлёпнула смеющегося Саню по руке. – Вот же бессовестный! И не предупредил!  
\- Да ладно мам, ну перестань… - смеялся тот. – Да ладно тебе.. Где отец то?  
\- Дрыхнет небось, поднимись…  
\- Оппа! - заспанный отец семейства появился в дверях. – Ну, сына, и сюрприииз…  
Полез обнимать, не сдержал радости, даже глаза увлажнились. Год с лишним сына не видел…  
\- Пап, ну ты чего? – Саша смутился. – Ладно вам, я хотел написать вначале, но потом как-то забегался… Да и тащиться в такую даль стали бы что ли? Пап, я тебе привёз там кое-что…  
\- Потом, потом всё, умойся иди, отдохни, скоро ужин готов будет… - мать суетилась. – Голодный?  
\- Ужасно. – кивнул Саня. – А… Где?  
\- Там он, в амбаре возился, иди, обрадуй… - отец похлопал его по спине. – Невесту то не привёз?  
\- Нет… - усмехнулся Саня. – Нету там невест, пап.  
\- Отец, оставь его в покое! – проворчала мать, открывая духовку. – Лучше иди вон, бойлер включи.  
Саша кинул куртку на стул в прихожей, вышел через заднюю дверь во двор, потянулся. Воробьи чирикая сорвались с ближайшей вишни, кошка, дремавшая на крыльце, заурчала.  
Дом, милый дом, как американцы говорят.  
Что-то грохнулось в амбаре, раздался приглушённый мат. Саня, усмехнувшись, побрёл к деревянному строению, заглянул в прохладный полумрак.  
Игорь выгружал прессованное сено с грузового трейлера. Грязный, весь в соломе и пыли, сквозь прореху в футболке просвечивает загорелая кожа. Вытер ладонью лоб, обернулся.  
\- Привет… - Саня наткнулся на его взгляд, не решился заходить в амбар.  
\- Привет… - тихо. – Вернулся чтоль?  
Видно таки услышал, как Малыш тявкнул, выглянул и заметил. Обиделся на что-то что ли?  
\- Работаешь? – лучшего вопроса придумать не мог.  
\- Ну… - кивнул, потянулся за следующим тюком.  
\- Помогу давай…  
\- Закончил уже. Замараешься…  
Саня покачал головой, сел снаружи на ящик, закурил. Гарик вышел, снял дырявую футболку, подошёл к бочке, плеснул себе в лицо водой, умылся.  
Вырос то как сильно за этот год с лишним… Вытянулся, в мужика из худого мальчишки превратился. Жизнь в деревне ему на пользу пошла…  
\- Ты учиться то ходишь?  
Игорь обернулся.  
\- Нет… - мотнул головой, вода потекла по шее, только грязь размазал. – Надоело.  
\- Не надо было бросать… - возразил Саша. Гарик только усмехнулся.  
\- Тебя батя зовёт, Сан Генадьич…  
И ушёл в дом.  
***  
\- Дмитрий Евгеньевич, вас там зовут…  
Ассистентка-практикантка симпатичная. Даже слишком симпатичная. И где они таких находят?  
Димка проводил её фигурку взглядом, улыбнулся.  
\- Кого черти несут? – его товарищ и дублёр, Дин, зевнул. – Дим, хары так пялиться на её задницу…  
\- Хорошая задница, достойна чтобы пялились… - отозвался Дима. – Не спи, ладно?  
\- Тебе то что? У тебя отпуск с завтрашнего дня…  
\- С завтрашнего дня же, сегодня не спи… - толкнул Дина в плечо, тот обиженно засопел.  
\- У меня синяки по всей руке, Машка уже спрашивает, откуда…  
\- Скажи, что я щиплюсь… - подмигнул Дима, тот только глаза закатил.  
\- Иди, тебя зовут там…  
\- Я быстро…  
\- Кофе мне возьми по дороге… - Дин продолжил устало пялиться на мониторы.  
Димка быстро спустился вниз, чмокнул в щёку зазевавшуюся Леночку на пропускном пункте, та пискнула, рассмеялась, что-то крикнула ему вслед. Прокатился по перилам под ворчание охранника, махнул ребятам, пьющим кофе возле автомата.  
\- Заинька моя, кто тут меня ждёт? – перегнулся через бортик вокруг стола Тани – координатора зала ожидания.  
\- Вам туда, Дмитрий Евгеньич… - улыбнулась ему, блеснул бриллиантик в верхнем клыке. – Одиннадцатый терминал, пропуск возьмите…  
Взял жетон, провёл по декодеру, открыл дверь.  
\- Ну, бля, ты через Юпитер шёл что ли?  
Загоревший, словно побывавший на курорте или самом Солнце, растрёпанный и небритый, похудевший Сашка.  
***  
Семейный ужин, как когда-то давно, до армии ещё и службы в Федерации. Мать суетится и постоянно ставит на стол какую-нибудь новую плошку с солениями, отец режет хлеб и переключает каналы телевизора, делает звук тише и расспрашивает обо всём помаленьку: о ценах на транспорт, о топливе, о новых маршрутах… Малыш гавкает за окном, просит, чтобы и его угостили, толстая кошка урчит на коленях, иногда и ей перепадает кусочек.  
Новое действующее лицо, угрюмое и хмурое, сидит, сгорбившись, ест суп, ни звука от него, только ложку макает в суп и неторопливо глотает густое варево.  
\- Пирог ешьте… - мать словно и не замечает, что Игорь подавлен и молчалив, а Саньке хочется встряхнуть его за шкирку, прикрикнуть.  
Что не рад то? Вот же, приехал, сам же писал, что соскучился очень.  
Сидит, словно воды, то есть супа в рот набрал.  
Отец снова заводит разговор о том, о сём, а Игорёк встаёт из-за стола, коротко чмокает мать, благодарит за еду, хватает кусок пирога с блюда и выходит во двор.  
\- Соседей завтра позовём, шашлыков нажарим… - говорит отец. – Я вино делал, тебя ждал вот, не открывали бочку…  
\- Да ладно пап… - смеётся Саня. – Словно уж праздник какой…  
\- Конечно праздник, у меня сын приехал… - отец довольно щурится, словно сытый кот. – Все обрадуются очень…  
\- Ну-ну, то-то уж я смотрю, обрадовался… - Санька кивает в сторону двери. Отец качает головой.  
\- Он каждый день на календаре крестики ставил, ждал тебя, больше нашего ждал, сына… Вот уж не пойму, что с ним такое…  
\- Ладно, поговорю потом… - кивнул Сашка. – Устал ужасно. Пойду, посплю…  
\- В своей комнате ложись… - мать выглянула с кухни. – Что не доел?  
\- Потом доем… - Саня вышел во двор, сел, закурил, откинулся спиной на стену дома, глаза закрыл.  
Вот он, центр Вселенной – родное гнездо.  
Гарик из дома в дорожном костюме вышел, замок до горла, на руках перчатки. На плазмоцикле, видно, поедет…  
\- Куда? – окрикнул Саня. Тот только обернулся, на линию горизонта в сторону Самары показал.  
В город, за покупками.  
Заурчал двигатель, оставив после себя полосы на земле, плазмоцикл рванул по дороге.  
\- куда это он? – мать вышла из дома, вытирая руки о полотенце.  
\- В город… За продуктами, наверное…  
\- Так я и не посылала его… - удивилась она, покачала головой. – Ох, Гарик… Без тебя он совсем смурной стал, Сань. Вроде и делает всё, что велим, а радости нет. Учёбу вот только бросил, говорит, что не его это…  
\- А что его? Землю копать всю жизнь и коров доить? – Саня бросил окурок в ведро. – Тьфу. Дитё. Вернётся - выпорю. Спать я пошёл…  
Лег на свою кровать, на голые ноги только простыню накинул, в потолок уставился. Вроде и усталость ломит все суставы, а сон не идёт.  
Душой кривить не стоило перед матерью – на Игоря он ни разу руки не поднял – а она сейчас волноваться будет…  
Да и как руку то на него поднять?  
Ему тогда лет тринадцать что ли стукнуло, когда он в его жизни появился. Может чуть больше – никто же не знал, ни документов не было у него, ни вшитого опознавательного чипа. О прошлом молчал, как только начинали спрашивать – замыкался, зверем из угла смотрел. Первые две недели вообще ни с кем не разговаривал, а потом начал – с Костиком. Слово, потом ещё одно… А потом, как привык к людям, Саби ему ладони лечил, ходили оба забинтованные, что Сашка, что Игорёк… Саня ему свои руки показал, а тот возьми да засмейся. Большего подарка Саньке и не нужно было…  
Полгода с ними летал, потом домой к родителям отвёз. Те только с радостью восприняли эту новость – больше детей им Бог не дал, а жениться Санька не торопился. Игорь вроде внука им стал.  
Потом волокита была, с документами и страховкой. Саня где нужно подсуетился, где нужно, денег дал и вскоре Гарик с паспортом и страховкой, после обследования, в новой одежде стоял на пороге школы-интерната.  
И на третий день оттуда сбежал.  
Не смог с детьми, такими же диковатыми, оставленными, покинутыми сжиться. Сказал – обижают.  
Пешком до дома дошёл с города. И как дорогу запомнил?  
Постоянно возле Саньки крутился. Тот чинить трейлер – он с ним, Саня грузить сено – этот помогает. Оставаться не хотел, просил взять с собой, да куда там? Мальчишку на корабль, без контракта, без разрешения…  
Полтора года не виделись – письма каждую неделю слал, всё описывал, от родителей приветы передавал, смущался, говоря, что очень скучает, краснел и смеялся.  
А тут – ни слова нормально сказать не может… Наверняка, обидел как-то, что-то не сказал, или не привёз… Ему сейчас девятнадцатый, а голова как у десятилетки… Гормоны, как Хусти ни скажет…  
Саня, повернувшись на бок, глаза закрыл и, с намерением поговорить с Игорьком, уснул…  
***  
Сашка, закрыв глаза, сидел в огромной ванной, больше напоминающей джакузи и пытался вслушиваться во всю ту чепуху, что нёс Димка, сидевший на бортике этой же самой ванной.  
\- Ты уже минут пять говоришь «угу», Саш… - не выдержал Сычев и рассмеялся. Тот только промычал что-то в ответ.  
\- Ты у меня умный такой, Димонька… - пробормотал он. – так соображаешь хорошо… Я за твоими мыслями не успеваю просто…  
\- Тебе срочно пора вылезать, пока ты не превратился в медузу… - Димка плеснул в него водой, тот недовольно заворчал.  
\- Не хочу… Лучше ты ко мне залезай…  
\- Ну, вот ещё… Я только утром мылся и волосы свои мочить не хочу.  
\- Тогда спину мне потри… - Сашка чуть наклонился вперёд. – Мне больше года никто спину не тёр…  
\- Ромку бы попросил… - рассмеялся Дима, прошёлся ладонями по широким плечам, сжал, массируя. Саша тихо застонал.  
Затекшие мышцы под скользкими от мыла пальцами расслаблялись, Кержаков ткнулся лбом в колени, головой тряхнул.  
\- Точно усну сейчас…. – вперёд подался, холодную воду включил, в лицо себе плеснул, обернулся. – Точно не хочешь ко мне залезть?  
\- Неа… - лукаво улыбнулся Дима.  
\- Тогда наклонись хоть ко мне…  
Сашка подсел к бортику, обхватил Диму за затылок, приподнялся, в губы его поцеловал. Долго целовал, жадно, отпустил Диму только когда сам стал задыхаться.  
\- У меня чуть слюни уже не потекли… - прошептал, вылез из ванны, сел на бортик, расплескав воду, оставив огроменную лужу на кафеле, руки к любимому протянул. – Сюда иди, ближе…  
Тот футболку стянул, бросил подальше, чтоб не намочить, к Сашке приник, голову его к груди своей прижимая. На мягких домашних брюках влажные пятна расползлись…  
\- Завтра домой поедем… - Кержаков чмокнул Димку в ключицу, ниже, коротко тёмный сосок лизнул.  
\- Поедем… - Сычев в его мокрые волосы носом зарылся. – Если я назавтра живой буду…  
Рассмеялись.  
\- Вытирайся, перекусим… - Дима склонил голову, поцеловал Сашку в щеку – нежно, невесомо почти. Тот схватил его за руку, взглядом взгляд поймал, так секунду сидел, потом отпустил.  
Димка кивнул, вышел из ванной.  
***  
Проснулся Саня далеко за полночь, в комнате было темно, светился монитор маленьких настенных часов; кто-то заботливо на его ноги плед накинул.  
Жарко, хоть и окно открыто, Сашка встал, потёр шею, зевая. Выспался…  
На кухню пошёл, попил воды, памятуя о том, что мать с утра ругаться будет, что, мол, ледяную воду опять пил, стащил из-под салфетки свой кусок пирога, жуя, вышел на улицу.  
Темно, хоть глаз выколи. В Космопорте такого не увидишь – всегда есть освещение… А тут - ни тебе фонарей, ни луны – скрылась за тучами. Горизонт светлый – там город…  
Воздух прохладный, сладкий, пахнет травой, клевером и хмелём…  
Решив лечь в амбаре, осторожно открыл дверь, на ощупь по стенке, опасаясь наткнуться на вилы или грабли, дошёл до лесенки. Поднялся, стянул с перил старое одеяло, бросил его на сено и развалился на нём, раскинув руки.  
\- Мышей то не боишься?  
Саня вздрогнул, усмехнулся, сел. В темноте Игоря не видно, слышно только, как шуршит сено. Что-то тёплое его руки коснулось и Гарик поближе подсел.  
\- Что в доме не спишь? – Саня протянул руку, в волосы Игоря пальцы запустил.  
\- Жарко там…  
Молчали сидели, смотрели в окно на небо, звёзды мигают. Санька вздохнул – век бы этих звёзд не видел…  
\- Игорь… - тихо позвал он.  
\- Чего?  
\- Потолковать бы…  
\- Ну, тык вот же, толкуем.  
Упрямый ты ж осёл, а.  
\- Что я не так сделал? Может, сказал тебе что-то, а? или не сказал? – Саня подтянул ноги к себе. – Коли обидел, ты меня извини, не нарочно. Ты скажи только, что не так то, чтоб я знал хоть, за что прощения прошу…  
\- Да не виноват ты ни в чём, Сань… - тихо ответил Игорь. – Это ты меня извини.  
\- Чего ж хмурый тогда такой? Ты если из-за родителей, то не боись, они пару дней вокруг меня попляшут, а потом уймутся…  
\- Ну, вот что придумал то? – немного зло. – Ты вздумал, будто я из-за этого?  
\- Ну, хорошо, не из-за этого, а из-за чего тогда? Давай-ка, говори, как на духу есть, не буду из тебя клещами вытаскивать…  
\- Хоть бы предупредил, что приедешь.  
Саня вздохнул. Вот оно что.  
\- Я встретить тебя хотел. Похвастать, какой я плазмоцикл собрал. Думал, вместе домой поедем…  
Что тут ответить? В голосе обида, как у ребёнка, так ведь и есть ребёнок.  
\- И поэтому чтоль обиделся?  
\- Ну…  
Сам небось понял, насколько смешно звучит. Засопел.  
\- Извини, Сань…  
\- Иди-ка сюда, ближе сядь что ли, я тебя не вижу.  
Игорь за руку его взял, затих.  
\- На Луну то обратно когда?  
\- Через месяц.  
\- А на сколько?  
\- На год…  
\- На год?…  
Замолчал, потом попросил, запинаясь.  
\- Пиши чаще, ладно?  
\- Ладно…  
Снова замолчали.  
Сверчки затрещали, Малыш в будке заскулил, где-то вдалеке, в силосной башне, небось, филин заухал.  
Саня крепче его ладонь перехватил, второй рукой обнял его, к себе потянул. Обнялись.  
\- Соскучился? – шепнул в его волосы, пахнущие летом.  
\- Очень.  
\- Холодный какой, замёрз?  
Гарик Саньку по плечу несмело провёл, ладони шершавые, в мозолях; приник к нему, в шею носом ткнулся, засопел, задышал часто. Мордаху свою задрал, подтянулся повыше и неловко Саньку в щёку чмокнул. А потом снова лицом ему в плечо и затих.  
Анюков осторожно назад его потянул, лёг на одеяло, приобнял Игоря, успокаивающе погладил по спине. Словно дикого зверя успокаивал.  
Гарик быстро уснул, обнял Саньку обеими руками и провалился в сон. А Сашка лежал и слушал его дыхание, и как сверчки поют, и филин в силосной башне ухает.  
***  
\- Устал?  
Ромка кивнул, улыбнулся вымученно.  
\- Ничего, отдохнём скоро… - Слава приобнял его за плечи. – Сумка то тяжёлая, небось?  
\- Хочешь вместо меня её тащить? – усмехнулся Широков, вытер лоб. – Долго ещё?  
\- Нет, почти пришли…  
В Питер они прибыли далеко заполночь и шли по тёмным улицам, не сумев поймать клаудмобиль. Все таксисты давно спали, и прогулка до дома Славки затянулась.  
\- Не шуми… - Слава поднялся по лестнице, открыл дверь. – Надо же, не сменили замки…  
В квартире всё по-прежнему – вешалка у дверей, тёмные арочные проёмы, отец свои тапки оставил в коридоре – мама ругаться будет…  
\- Дома? – шепнул Роман, тот кивнул.  
\- Проходи, снимай ботинки здесь…  
Свет включился неожиданно, ослепив их обоих, отец, сонный и смеющийся, раскинул руки.  
\- Славушка, вернулся! Ну что ты не предупредил то? Мы бы встретили!  
\- Тсс, пап, маму не буди… - тихо рассмеялся Малафеев, обнимая родителя. Обернулся, приобнял Романа за плечи. – Знакомься, пап, Рома…  
\- Очень приятно… - улыбнулся мужчина, пожал Широковскую ладонь. – Вы проходите, проходите, что на пороге то застряли… Слав, есть хотите?  
\- Пап, мы сами… - Слава поцеловал его в макушку, подтолкнул в спину. – Спать иди, утром поболтаем…  
До самого рассвета сидели на кухне, пили чёрный чай с лимоном, курили, открыв окно и тихо смеясь, словно мальчишки, боявшиеся быть застуканными с сигаретой.  
\- Куревом провонял… - фыркнул Ромка тихо, когда Слава прижал его к стене всем своим телом. Тот только пробормотал что-то, целуя его.  
Спать ложились в Славкиной кровати, слишком маленькой для двоих, но ни у одного не возникло желания лечь на диван. Прижимались друг к другу, и не спали – дремали, проснулись, как только солнце выползло из-за домов, умылись, пили кофе на балконе.  
Вдалеке синел купол Федерации, шпили Академии пронзали белые облака.  
\- Жаль, что только месяц дали… - вздохнул Ромка. – Я б здесь надолго остался…  
\- Останешься ещё… - Слава приобнял его, поцеловал в плечо. – Пойду родителей будить.  
Гуляли весь день, вернулись только поздно ночью, валились от усталости. Пару дней пожили у Славкиных родителей, потом вернулись в распоряжение Федерации – воспользовались служебной квартирой.  
Спартанские условия, из мебели только всё самое необходимое, рай в шалаше.  
Встречи с сослуживцами, с одногруппниками по Академии. В один из вечеров сели на электропоезд и до Москвы – всего-то ехать, несколько часов; по Красной площади, Александровскому саду, по мосту, вниз, к реке, по набережной…  
Завалились совсем без спросу к Игорю, тот встретил сонный, радостный, улыбаясь, тёр глаза и пригласил переночевать у него. Если Ромка и удивился, увидев Юрку, выходившего из спальни и натягивавшего футболку, то виду не подал.  
Болтали до самого утра под вино и кофе, под сигаретный дым, шутки, смех и воспоминания, пока солнце не встало, потом снова шатались по столице, и на поезд, в Питер, к Неве, к воде, к берегу, туда, где небо сливается с землёй…  
Поссорились пару раз. Один раз и не ссора вовсе, так, размолвка, а второй – до жаркой, полной гнева волны внутри, всё друг другу припомнили, от Академии до «Северной», а потом сидели на полу друг напротив друга и молчали. Обнялись, рывком на ноги, прижались, глаза в глаза, губы в губы, молча, всё молча.  
Любовью занимались.  
Трахались, бешено, сжимая друг друга в объятьях, оставляя следы на коже, от зубов, от пальцев, от ногтей. Или лежали молча, обнимаясь и целуясь, не решаясь продолжить, как нерешительные юнцы…  
Отпуск – всего ничего… неделя осталась. Смотрели на календарь и улыбались – опять вместе.  
Куда ж теперь я от тебя, а ты от меня?  
Никуда.  
***  
\- С кем-нибудь познакомился хоть?  
\- С соседями…  
\- А кроме?  
\- А с кем ещё нужно знакомиться?  
Саня вздохнул, окурок затушил о подошву ботинка, сунул его в старую жестянку, наполненную под завязку. Опять мать будет ругаться, что мол курит много. Гарик посмотрел на пачку сигарет, валявшуюся на крыльце, нахмурился.  
\- Не курил бы ты, Сан Генадьич.  
\- Хватит уже по отчеству называть… - усмехнулся тот. – Сам не куришь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот и правильно, нечего.  
\- А сам чего тогда?  
Вот так всегда с ним – ему слово, он десять в ответ, в долгу не остаётся.  
\- С девушкой может какой познакомился?  
Сказал и сам смутился. А Игорь только посмотрел в его сторону искоса, хмыкнул.  
\- Вот сам женись вначале, потом за мной ходи следи.  
\- Это тебя отец так научил говорить? – Саня отвесил парнишке лёгкого подзатыльника. – В город часто ездишь?  
\- Нет. Не нравится мне там. Здесь лучше.  
\- Одному со стариками да со скотиной то домашней?  
Игорь не ответил, подхватил ещё один тюк соломы, закинул в кузов грузовика.  
Саня стянул свою футболку, принялся помогать. К тому времени, как мать обедать позвала, они со всей работой управились.  
\- Сегодня вечером в город съездим… - Саня протянул матери тарелки. Та кивнула. – С Игорем. Покатаемся.  
Тот замер, не донеся ложку до рта, посмотрел исподлобья.  
\- Вот и ладно, нечего вам дома сидеть, молодым… - отец отвлёкся от газеты, переключил телевизор на другой канал.  
\- Сан Гена… Саш… - осёкся Игорь, выходя с кухни. – Не хочу я ехать…  
\- Чтоб через полчаса собрался… - только и ответил тот, смотря на часы. – Заодно и свой плазмоцикл покажешь.  
***  
\- Ты куда котов то своих дел?  
\- Мама приехала, забрала.  
\- Всех троих?  
\- Саш, ты с луны свалился? Их пятеро теперь…  
\- Ну да, куда уж тебе скучать по мне… С пятью то вопящими блохастыми дармоедами…  
\- Саш, ну не придумывай, а, не блохастые они!  
Летели низко над землёй, ниже облаков, тяжёлых, наполненных дождём, который так нужен был земле в эти жаркие дни. Летели и смотрели в иллюминаторы небольшого аэробуса, нёсшего их далеко-далеко от родного дома, родного для них обоих, ставшего общим на долгие годы.  
\- Дим…  
\- Чего?  
\- Нам скоро уж годовщину можно будет справлять… Этот, как его, юбилей.  
\- Серебряную свадьбу чтоль?  
\- Чего ты ржёшь то, Дим?  
\- Да ну тебя, Саш, ты как девочка, чесслово…  
\- Ну-ну… Смейся давай…. Прилетим, покажу тебе девочку…  
Небо синее, море зелёное, песок белый, плавки на Димке ярко-красные, стакан в руке у Саши ярко-лимонный. Вода тёплая, песок горячий, в тени прохлада и ветерок.  
\- Дим…  
\- Чего, Саш?  
Лень голову поднимать, Димка тихо смеётся.  
\- Давай тут жить останемся? Я как подумаю, что через месяц лететь обратно в Космопорт, а потом пылиться в корабле ещё чёрт пойми сколько…  
\- Саш, ты не думай, хорошо? Ты думай, что потом ты домой вернёшься…  
Он на месте усидеть не может долго, вскакивает и идёт за доской, потом тянет Сашку за руку в воду, плавать, брызгается водой, такой тёплой, что на ум все сравнения приходят – парное молоко – самое подходящее из них. Ныряет и долго плывёт под водой, а потом показывает свои ладони, в которых лужица воды и в этой воде отражается солнце, солнце смотрится ему в руки, в глаза, в волосы, выгоревшие за пару дней добела.  
Внутри всё сжимается, и сердце летит куда-то, как камень в пропасть без дна, полёт бесконечный, голова кружится и дух захватывает.  
\- Дим. – тихо говорит Саша, обнимая друга, любовника, самого дорогого и близкого.  
Небо чернеет, словно кто-то банку с тушью опрокинул, воспоминания, воспоминания, одно за другим.  
Как в Академии познакомились, как поселили их в одной комнате в общежитии, как за одной партой сидели, списывали друг у друга контрольные, тесты, двойки получали на двоих, как в одну девчонку влюбились и ругались, даже подрались за неё, а она в Ромку влюблена была, дура. Как потом разошлись дороги: одному летать, высоко и далеко, за пределы мира, второму вести вперёд и домой возвращать, ждать и… надеяться. И как потом опять судьба свела, нежданно-негаданно, в каком-то баре, где отмечал свой день рождения Дима и куда Саша с Ромкой пришли вечером выпить за назначение его, Кержакова, на новый корабль.  
Глянули, замерли, с мест вскочили. И бегом, стулья роняя, крича и смеясь, сквозь людей, через годы, через расстоянья… Чтобы обняться, чтобы потом всю ночь сидеть рядом за одним столом и наперегонки вспоминать и вспоминать, благо было, что вспоминать…  
И чтобы потом не расставаться. Ни на минуту, ни на секунду. Быть рядом друг с другом, даже если разделяют сотни световых лет.  
\- Саш… - словно зовёт Димка, тянет его к себе и коротко целует в висок, гладит по плечу, отросшие его волосы с высокого лба смахивает, нос морщит точь-в-точь как он. Уже и похожи стали, как близнецы.  
\- Я вот думаю… - начинает Сашка и умолкает.  
Тащить слова из задумчивого Кержакова Дима не будет, просто сядет рядом и прижмётся плечом к его плечу.  
Сашка потом сам скажет, словно опомнится, встрепенётся и закончит фразу:  
\- Повезло нам друг с другом.  
***  
\- Кто научил тебя так водить?  
Кричать в шлеме было бесполезно – только глохнешь от собственного крика.  
Гарик рассмеялся, по крайней мере, этот звук Саня расценил как смех.  
Выдал вираж между двумя медленно идущими грузовиками; плазмоцикл накренился так, что Саня почти коснулся асфальта коленом, и тут же подпрыгнул на разводном подъеме, вылетел на автостраду и полетел вдоль указателей на предельной скорости.  
\- Обратно я поведу. – Саня снял шлем, тряхнул головой, качнулся, чуть не полетев назад – голова закружилась.  
\- Это с чего бы? – недовольно буркнул Игорь, расстегнул куртку, снял перчатки.  
\- С того бы. Чуть не угробил… - Саша потянул его за рукав. – Идём.  
\- Где мы? – Гарик спускался по старой каменной лестнице за Александром.  
\- В парке. Ни разу здесь не был?  
\- Нет.  
\- А зря.  
Сидели на скамье под деревьями, Саня вынул из кармана сигареты, закурил.  
\- Не томи, Сань. Говори уже.  
\- Чего говорить то?  
\- Раз притащил сюда, значит разговор есть…  
\- Умный какой.  
\- Какой есть.  
\- Гарик…  
Придвинулся немного, выбросил сигарету.  
\- Учиться пойдёшь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему? – Саня посмотрел на него.  
Молчит, голову опустил, хмурится, а рот словно улыбается.  
Загорелый, на щеке царапина. Мнёт в руках свои перчатки, а ладони все в мозолях.  
\- Мозгов не хватит. – наконец сказал тихо.  
\- Вот те здрасьте. – Саня хмыкнул. – И откуда такой диагноз?  
\- Я на пилота хотел учиться пойти. Тесты не прошёл. Врач доходчиво объяснил. – Гарик вдруг улыбнулся. – Что мол мозгов у меня не хватит.  
\- Я этому врачу голову то отверну в другую сторону. Ну и что делать будешь? Учиться не хочешь, работаешь дома, никуда не ходишь, с девчонками не встречаешься…  
\- Ты, Сань, тоже не больно-то в Университете учился! – вспыхнул Игорь. – Мне батя всё рассказал. Ты после техникума пошёл в механики! И оттуда уже в Федерацию попал. Я тоже так смогу! А девчонки… - Гарик вдруг покраснел как помидор. – Тык и ты без бабы ходишь.  
\- Вот давай со мной себя не сравнивай.  
Замолчали.  
\- Вот бы с тобой поехать… - пробормотал Игорь. Саня вздохнул.  
\- Мы ж говорили уже об этом с тобой… Нельзя.  
\- Знаю, что нельзя.  
\- Идём, нечего тут сидеть. Пива выпьем.  
\- Мне не продадут пиво… Мне нет двадцати одного…  
\- Ничего, я куплю тебе.  
Саня взял две бутылки в кафе на самом берегу реки, кивнул в сторону камней, на которых они и разместились.  
Говорили о всякой ерунде, смотрели, как мимо лодочки проплывают. В каких-то старики с удочками, в каких-то влюблённые парочки.  
\- Сань… А ты влюблялся когда-нибудь?  
Тот рассмеялся.  
\- Было дело.  
\- Взаимно?  
\- Взаимно… Только недолго. Я уехал, а она за другого вышла.  
\- Ясно…  
\- Ты чего? – Саша улыбнулся, заглядывая в лицо смутившемуся Гарику. – Влюбился в кого-то?  
\- Не знаю пока. – Игорь поднялся, забрал пустую бутылку у друга, пошёл к урне. – Куда сейчас?  
\- Погуляем по городу, пока пиво не выветрится. Рассказать мне о ней не хочешь?  
\- Нет. – тот мотнул головой. – Пока нет.  
\- Как знаешь… - Саня приобнял его за плечи, коротко чмокнул в волосы. – Совсем взрослый стал. Пойдём, я тебе самую большую площадь покажу…  
***  
Игорь приехал нежданно-негаданно. Также, как и Ромка со Славой до этого, просто позвонил за полчаса до встречи и сказал, что дело есть. Притащил с собой Юру, вечно сонного и улыбающегося своей тихой грустной улыбкой. Долго о чем-то говорил со Славой, пока Роман и Юра сидели в кафе Академии.  
\- Не смотри постоянно в их сторону… - Жирков отвлеченно листал меню, Широков покраснел как вишня.  
\- Я и… - он осекся. – Не смотрю.  
\- Смотришь. И Игоря самолюбие тешишь. – тот усмехнулся, тряхнул головой, откидывая непослушные тугие кудри со лба. – Он уже минут десять как договорился обо всем, а будет стоять и канифолить Славке мозги, чтоб тебя позлить…  
\- Позлить? – Роман только губы поджал. – Я не злюсь.  
\- Теперь злишься. – возразил Юра. – Да перестань ты. Если бы между ними хоть что-то было…  
\- Ты, я смотрю, ему доверяешь.  
\- Полностью. – Юра наполнил свой стакан. – Мы скоро улетаем. Также, как и вы. Если я не буду верить ему, я буду один в открытом космосе… А это, знаешь ли, ощущение не из приятных…  
\- Идем… – Слава подошел к Роману, положил руку ему на плечо, тот поднялся медленно, смотря Юре в глаза.  
\- Удачи тебе. – сказал, улыбнулся. Тот вернул улыбку. Игорь усмехнулся, протянул ладонь Широкову.  
\- До скорой встречи, лейтенант Широков.  
Тот руки не подал, приложил свою ладонь к виску, честь коротко отдал.  
\- До скорой встречи, капитан Акинфеев.  
Тот спрятал улыбку, понимающе кивнул. Подсел к Юре за столик.  
\- Ты чего это? – Слава легонько толкнул локтем Ромку, когда они вышли на набережную. – Он же руку тебе подал.  
\- А я нет. – Роман пожал плечами.  
\- И с чего бы такая немилость?  
\- Считай, что каприз мой.  
\- Ну-ну… Опять себе в голову что-то вбил.  
\- А есть смысл?  
\- Ромка, я…  
\- Славик… - Широков обернулся, рассмеялся, увидев обеспокоенную мину капитана «Зенита». – Я…  
Он не договорил, коммуникаторы обоих запиликали. Одновременно взглянули на передатчики на левых запястьях.  
\- Срочное что-то, сигнал желтый. – Слава потянул его за руку. – Идем, отсюда короче… Ты что-то сказать мне хотел, кстати…  
\- Я забыл уже. – соврал Ромка. – Веди.  
***  
Через пять минут позвонил Сашка, матерился и орал так, что Слава морщился, пытаясь разобрать слова. Потом пытался успокоить разбушевавшегося друга, что, впрочем, ему не удалось.  
\- Что значит прилетать? У меня, бля, отпуск! Ты, бля, хоть знаешь, как я его ждал, а? знаешь? не, ни хуя ты не знаешь, торчишь, небось, в своем болоте на Неве, хватит пиздеть там, скажи Широкову, чтоб заткнулся, Дим, бля, ну Дим, ну ты слышишь, ну не охуели ли они, а?  
Он бы еще долго продолжал, если бы Дима не отобрал у него телефон и не спросил спокойно, что произошло. Выслушал и также спокойно сказал, что завтра они будут в Петербурге.  
\- А теперь и остальных собирать нужно… - Слава покачал головой. – Что-то не нравится мне это.  
\- Лететь вместе с «Рубином» на границу? – Роман рассмеялся вдруг заливисто. – А кому бы это понравилось?  
***  
\- Привет, детки.  
Роман поежился, оборачиваясь.  
Его тезка скинул с плеча дорожный мешок, бросил его у своего плазмоцикла, расстегнул куртку, стянул перчатки, снял шлем, растрепав ладонью свои длинные волосы.  
\- Здравствуйте. – только и ответил Широков, Слава руку Шаронову подал, улыбнулся.  
\- Да ты совсем косматым стал, Лев.  
\- Чего это ты, Славик, мою старую кличку вспомнил? – тот усмехнулся, руку пожал, бухнулся на скамью. – Привет, ясноглазый. Ну что, как у вас делишки то? Не поженились еще?  
Покрасневший Роман не успел ответить колкостью, как его кто-то перебил, появившись как из-под земли.  
\- О, Шурик! – Шаронов вскочил, словно его подкинуло вверх, сграбастал парнишку в летной форме одной рукой, чмокнул звонко в макушку. Тот морщась принялся приводить волосы в первоначальный порядок, по очереди протянул руки Малафееву и Широкову. Честь коротко отдать не забыл, представился, хоть и помнили – Сашка Рязанцев, связист Рубиновский. – Поздоровался? жрать пойдем, я голодный как…  
\- Лев. – подсказал Широков, фыркая.  
\- Правильно, ясноглазый. Вы с нами идете?  
\- Идем… - кивнул Малпфеев. И тихо шепнул Ромке. – Не обращай внимания, он же тебя просто подкалывает.  
Широков дернул плечом, поморщился.  
\- Знаю. Хватит с меня на сегодня подколов.  
В столовой было шумно, столиков свободных не оказалось.  
\- Ну даааа, пожрали… - протянул капитан «Рубина». Рязанцев вытянулся в струнку, на цыпочки приподнялся, вдруг махнул кому-то.  
\- Там наши. – сказал, расстегивая свою куртку. – Идемте!  
\- Ооо! Какие люди! – раскинув руки, с места поднялся высоченный Рыжиков, обнял своего капитана, Сашку потрепал по плечику, словно боясь сломать тому ненароком пару костей. – Идемте, подсаживайтесь! Я смотрю, ты к нам не один, дядь Ром?  
\- ну, вот гостей привел. – рассмеялся Шаронов. – С собой чтоль взять на корабль – думаю. Не помешают… Привет, Сесар.  
Испанец улыбнулся, подтащил пару свободных стульев, юркий итальянец со звучным именем Сальваторе кликнул официанта, заказал еды и напитков, улыбнулся Роману лучезарно – словно неаполитанское солнце блеснуло меж питерских туч.  
\- Ну вот, в общем вместе мы полетим. – Шаронов разложил перед собой полетные карты своего экипажа, зыркнул из-под бровей в Славкину сторону. – Олухи царя небесного, Сереге то звонили?  
\- Семак сегодня будет. – зевнул Рязанцев, налил себе сока в высокий стакан. – У него там жена рожает чтоль…  
\- в какой раз то? – рассмеялся Сальваторе. – Она у него каждый год рожает!  
\- И правильно делает! – Рыжиков отвесил ему подзатыльника. – Все уже женатые, вы с Шуркой только носитесь как вода в унитазе…  
\- Рыжиков, вода в унитазе не носится… - резонно заметил Рязанцев.  
\- А что делает тогда?  
\- Плещется.  
\- Ты, Шур…  
\- Рот закрыли оба! – припечатал Шаронов. – Хорош болтать. Я сосредоточиться не могу.  
\- А старую команду набрать нельзя было? – усмехнулся Роман. – Где ваши остальные то?  
\- Алан с кораблем возится. – ответил Навас. – Что-то я слышал у нас направление другое в этом году будет…  
\- Ничего не знаю пока. – нахмурился Шаронов, проверил карты, сложил их во внутренний карман. – Наш пилот то новый не приехал еще? Не видели?  
\- Никто не подходил… - покачал головой Орехов. – Ему контакты то твои оставили?  
\- Оставили, он и звонил уже, говорил, что добирается… - Рязанцев откинулся на спинку стула. – Слава Богу, хоть в этот раз я не буду два поста одновременно занимать.  
\- Ты не больно-то жаловался… - Рыжиков рассмеялся. – И денег получил, небось, в два раза больше, а?  
\- Какие получил – все мои! – Шурик показал язык. – По Алану соскучился, поболтать не с кем. Первые две недели дома вообще говорить не мог.  
\- Такая же фигня… - Сальваторе кивнул. – Мать сказала даже, что я одержим, наверное…  
\- Кем? – удивился Сашка Орехов, служивший на Рубине корабельным коком..  
\- Бесами … - Навас расхохотался. – Твоя madre была не так далека от истины, Саса.  
Сидели за столиком еще часа два. Слава и Роман переговаривались тихо, смеялись вместе с рубиновцами над их шутками, спорили с Шароновым, обсуждали с Навасом и Рыжиковым техническое оснащение кораблей. Делать до вечера все равно было нечего, и, похоже, что их товарищи не торопились разойтись по комнатам в общежитии Федерации.  
\- Вон, какая красотка идет, смотри, Шурик… - Орехов кивнул в сторону. Девица в плотном летном костюме медленно шла мимо них, покачивая бедрами.  
\- Не в моём вкусе… - лениво отмахнулся Рязанцев.  
\- Зато в моём! – подмигнул Сальваторе, оборачиваясь вслед девушке.  
\- В твоём вкусе все женщины, Саса… - улыбнулся Сесар. – А мне вон та нравится.  
\- А мне вон та. – вторил им усмехаясь Шаронов. – А тебе, синеглазка?  
\- А мне мой капитан нравится. – припечатал Роман, Малафеев рассмеялся.  
\- Вон у той глянь… - Орехов сощурился. – Ботинки новой модели – «Антиграв-11». Помнишь, Рыж, я тебе про них говорил?  
\- Это в которых шлепнуться нельзя чтоль? – удивился Сергей. – Да лаааадно?  
\- Они самые, смотри внимательнее.  
Обладательница вышеуказанных ботинок шла в их сторону быстрым шагом, снимая на ходу капюшон.  
\- Погоди, ща глянем, как они работают. – подмигнул Орехов.  
\- Да вы что, сдурели? – Рязанцев приподнялся, но Шаронов опустил ему на плечо свою ладонь.  
\- Сиди, пусть побесятся на дорожку.  
\- Но, капитан!  
\- Сиди, говорю!  
Девушка стремительно шла к их столику и, только она поравнялась с компанией, как Орехов осторожно выставил ногу, за которую несчастная зацепилась и, с грохотом опрокинув стул, полетела на пол. Видок у Орехова был тот еще. Вскочив с места, он потянул несчастную за локоть.  
\- Сильно ударились? – обеспокоенно забормотал он.  
Шаронов сидел, прикрыв ладонью глаза и беззвучно смеялся.  
\- Смешно вам! – возмущался Рязанцев шепотом. – А если бы она себе руку сломала?  
\- Все в порядке? – Орехов отряхнул куртку упавшей девушки, она подняла голову, откинула назад капюшон и Сашка чуть слышно фыркнул.  
\- Я тебя знаю. – сказал он. Ты ведь…  
Она обернулась к Шаронову, даже не удостоив корабельного кока взглядом, вскинула руку к виску, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.  
\- Лейтенант Игорь Лебеденко. По назначению Федерации прибыл. службу нести готов!  
Широков вдруг рассмеялся и еще долго не мог успокоиться к большому неудовольствию Рыжикова и Сашки. Шурик только головой качал, пока Шаронов в сторонке говорил о чем-то с новоприбывшим пилотом.  
Игорь подсел к ним, не снимая куртки, Орехов тут же сел ближе, выспрашивая про ботинки..  
\- Ну вот вроде и все в сборе, Серегу только дождемся… - Шаронов посмотрел в Славкину сторону. – А вы как?  
\- А мы к завтрашнему дню будем готовы. – невозмутимо улыбнулся Малафеев.  
Расходились быстро; подъехал Алан, ругался на погоду и пробки, на то, что масло от рук и одежды не отходит, что с кораблем еще пару дней возиться.  
Их комнаты были в правом крыле общежития, у Романа и Славы – в левом.  
\- До завтра. – Шаронов махнул им на прощание. – Ну, пошли, братва…  
Слава и Роман еще полчаса стояли на террасе перед общежитием, смотрели на запад, провожали закатное зарево.  
\- Данко и Алекс в городе. – Малафеев посмотрел на свой коммуникатор, обнаружил еще несколько сообщений. – И у нас проблема?  
\- Какая? – казалось, что Ромку сейчас и атака пришельцев не отвлечет от созерцания неба.  
\- Костик не может приехать, у него жена на сносях. Он контракт обрывает. – Слава усмехнулся. – Сандро переводится в Италию. Нам нужны механик и координатор.  
\- Найдем. – Широков потянул его за собой. – Идем. Утро вечера мудренее.  
***  
\- Скажи ему, чтобы прекратил так себя вести.  
Луко только вздохнул, качая головой.  
\- Ты же его знаешь, милая…  
\- Все равно. Следи за ним, он у тебя такой бестолковый… - Слажена, подхватив рукой округлый живот, приподнялась на цыпочки, потянулась к мужу за поцелуем. – Как родится – я напишу…  
\- Надеюсь, что ты мне и до этого писать будешь! – Алекс погладил ее по плечу. – Мне пора, мы и так ужасно опаздываем. Береги себя и не перетруждайся, и…  
\- Алекс, беременная здесь – я! - припечатала женщина, рассмеялась. – Иди, как бы он без тебя в передрягу не попал!  
\- Люблю тебя! – крикнул на прощание Лукович, прежде чем скрыться в коридоре аэропорта.  
Данко уже стоял возле шлюза, притопывал ногой от нетерпения.  
\- Так долго! – проворчал он.  
\- С женой прощался… - пожал плечами Александар. Лицо Лазовича тут же прояснилось.  
\- И как она? Наверное, переживает? Не плакала? Скажи, что плакать ей нельзя, что ребенок…  
\- Всё-всё, она беременная, не мы! – проворчал Луко, входя в клаудмобиль. – Садись уже, нам пора лететь.  
\- Жаль, что отпуск так внезапно оборвался… - Данко посмотрел в иллюминатор. – Смотри, Луко, Белград такой маленький сверху…  
***  
\- Едриииить!  
Саня рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, а Гарик так и остался стоять на месте, озираясь по сторонам.  
\- Чего она большая то такая?  
\- Того и большая. Нравится? – Анюков перекинул рюкзак на другое плечо.  
\- Очень нравится!  
\- ну вот, а ты дома сиднем сидишь, глупый…  
Потрепал его по плечу, а он стоит, вперившись взглядом вдаль, оглядывается через плечо.  
\- А туда подняться можно?  
Спрашивает про лестницу.  
Саня кивает, идет медленно, Гарик, словно послушный и верный пес, следует за ним.  
Солнце скоро сядет, горизонт окрасится в багровые оттенки, а потом всю ночь над Самарой будет бледно-желтое зарево – город не спит по ночам в отличие от своих жителей.  
Присели прямо на ступеньки, замолчали. Можно так долго сидеть и ни слова не сказать – а зачем слова то? И так все понятно. С родным человеком и молчание дороже золота.  
Солнце коснулось нижним краем полосы домов, потянуло ветром с севера, там, выше по Волге, наверняка дожди уже идут…  
\- Сань, я… - Гарик подсел ближе. – Я тут сказать хотел…  
\- Говори. – кивнул Анюков, не отвлекаясь от наблюдения за игрой теней на вымощенной плитками дорожке. Парочка шла, держась за руки…  
\- Я… - Игорь запнулся, как только раздался писк коммуникатора.  
\- Погоди, сейчас… - Саня встал, ответил на вызов. – Славка? Привет. Да, дома. А что так срочно? Ясно… Сколько у меня дней? Понятно. Ничего, переживу.  
\- Ты же говорил через месяц.  
В светлых глазах детская обида таится.  
Десять дней словно рукой смахнули, опять насупился, нахмурился, отвернулся, стоит, руки в карманы сунув.  
\- Эй, ну чего ты, а? – Саня подошел, неуклюже руку ему на плечо положил. – Тучка, тучка, тучка, да? И вовсе не медведь?  
\- Я не дитенок, Сань. – зыркнул из-под бровей. – Как бы там не думал.  
\- Я и не считаю тебя ребенком. – Анюков вздохнул. – Долг зовет, Игорь. Мне через два дня нужно быть при Федерации.  
\- Поеду тебя провожать. – тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
\- Поедешь... – кивнул тот. – Нужно же, чтоб кто-нибудь меня довез. Игорь…  
\- Ладно, домой пошли. Мамка с батей наверное расстроятся.  
\- А ты чего? не расстроился?  
\- Нет, бля, обрадовался я.  
\- Игорь!? Эт что еще за слова, а?  
\- Отвали.  
Идет быстрым шагом по площади, даже не сбавит ходу, торопится. Саня догнал, за рукав ухватил.  
\- А ну стой.  
Солнце садится быстро, воздух словно густым становится, сумерки наползают.  
Остановились, Игорь отвернулся, пряча взгляд.  
\- Извини. Ну извини, не знал я, что так получится. Срочный вызов, что я то сделать могу? Не лететь? Со службы уйти и сидеть с тобой в деревне?  
Гарик медленно головой покачал, еле заметно шмыгнул.  
\- Ладно, Сань Генадьич, я того… погорячился.  
\- Дурень ты мой. Иди-ка сюда. – Сашка потянул его к себе, обнял, обеими руками обвил, прижал к груди. Игорь зарылся ему в плечо лицом, затих. – Ничего, время пролетит быстро, а потом как-нибудь посмотрим…  
Задрал мордаху и, как тогда, в амбаре, неловко в щеку ему губами ткнулся.  
\- Домой поехали… - шепнул Саня, отстраняясь.  
Летели вдоль дороги на последней возможной скорости, обгоняя ветер и время, не замечая прохлады и начинавшегося дождя. Игорь сидел сзади, вцепившись в Саню мертвой хваткой, и молчал всю дорогу, молчал после, дома, молчал до самого утра, пока они вдвоём в амбаре сидели, рассвет встречали.  
***  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь Сашку сам встретить? – усмехнулся Ромка, застегивая ремень. Слава только плечами пожал.  
\- Не думаю, что он меня убьет. Наверное, Димка его уже успокоил. Меня больше беспокоит, что от Саби с Фернанду нет вестей и что Николас не отвечает. Таким макаром мне полкоманды набрать придется.  
\- Только чур без этого уголовника!  
Малафеев рассмеялся.  
\- Не беспокойся, его всё равно на корабль не допустят.  
\- Вот и чудесно…  
С Данко и Алексом встретились прямо на входе в здание Федерации. Встретились и тут же оказались в их объятиях.  
\- Десять дней! – просипел Роман, еле выбравшись из цепких рук Лазовича. – Десять дней не виделись, а вы уже соскучиться успели?  
\- Да мы уже и за два дня соскучились! – Луко пожал плечами. – А где все остальные?  
\- В течение дня соберутся… - Слава взъерошил свои короткие волосы. – Так, ребят, есть мысли, кого можно взять механиком к нам кроме Саньки?  
\- А как же Костя? – в один голос спросили сербы.  
\- Не может. – объяснил Широков. – Остается.  
\- И Николас не отвечает. – Слава нахмурился.  
\- Ха! – рассмеялся Данко. – Нико небось у своего хахаля на Багамах!  
\- Какого хахаля? – не понял Роман.  
\- Он про Ивицу… - слегка покраснел Слава. – Хорошо, позвоню ему, если найду номер.  
\- Не найдешь… - возразил Алекс. – Только Нико и знает. Ну, может еще и Сандро… А он то кстати будет? Мы слышали, он жениться собрался…  
\- Он в Италию перевелся…  
\- Совсем трындец… - расстроился Данко. – Это что, нам с чужаками летать придется? Медсестричка то со своим воякой хоть будут?  
\- Вот это мне и предстоит сейчас узнать! – капитан «Зенита» потер лоб. – Ну почему только у нас такое возможно? На других кораблях по первому звонку все являются…  
\- Не ной, кэп! – раздалось позади. Все обернулись на голос, заулыбались, Данко завопил, раскидывая руки в стороны.  
\- Кто пришееел! – протянул он так, что прохожие стали оборачиваться в их сторону.  
Налетел на Саболча так, что тот даже охнул.  
\- Вас уже по цвету не отличить друг от друга… - рассмеялся Алекс.  
И впрямь, оба загорелые дочерна, в белых майках, в светлых шортах – как картинка из курортного буклета.  
\- Привет, Фер… - Слава пожал им обоим руки. – Я волновался, вы бы хоть предупредили…  
\- Не было возможности… - Хусти, извиняясь, улыбнулся. – Главное, что мы здесь и офицера по охране с медиком тебе искать не нужно.  
\- Тогда сейчас оставьте вещи, вот вам ключи… – Роман раздал им пластиковые карты. – А потом собираемся все внизу, в кафе, заодно и поговорим обо всем.  
Когда они ушли, Слава чуть слышно фыркнул.  
\- Чего?  
\- Да так…  
\- Говори уже…  
\- Командный тон твой понравился… - Малафеев приобнял Романа за плечи. – Когда-нибудь будешь командовать кораблем…  
\- Я предпочту командовать тобой… - скривился Широков. – И хватит ржать, на нас и так уже люди смотрят.  
***  
\- Так, вот как обстоят дела… - Слава потер лоб. – Саня будет сегодня вечером. Отлет у нас через неделю. Летим вместе с Рубином и, говорят, какой-то третий корабль дадут…  
\- Пегас? – спросил Роман.  
\- Не знаю… - Малафеев еле заметно покраснел. – Дальше… Николас пока не объявился, поэтому нам нужен механик, кок и координатор…  
\- Ну, координатора то и кока мы найдем… - протянул Алекс. – А вот механика, да чтоб квалифицированного…  
\- У меня сейчас крыша рухнет… - простонал Слава.  
\- Ну что, привет что ли?  
Все обернулись, Саша стоял в паре метров от их столика, злой, взъерошенный. Позади него топтался Дима, виновато улыбаясь.  
\- Саш, я… - начал Малафеев.  
\- Да иди ты… - буркнул тот, бросая рюкзак возле стула Данко. – Привет, парни…  
Пожал всем руки, последним – капитану. В глазах обида и усталость.  
\- Если бы я мог… - снова начал Славка, на что Кержаков только головой мотнул.  
\- Все, без объяснений. Я сейчас выпить хочу и не думать ни о чем…  
Димка подсел к Роману, тут же подозвал официанта.  
\- Мне побольше и покрепче… - Кержаков закрыл глаза. – Саня где, Костик?  
\- Саня будет, Костик – нет… - Данко усмехнулся. – У вас четверых морды коричневые…  
\- Очень смешно… - нахмурился Саболч. – Как твоя жена, Алекс?  
\- Ничего, нормально все… - Луко улыбнулся. – Но в следующий раз я надеюсь, что беременеть она будет естественным путем…  
\- Ты что… посылкой ей высылал это самое? – повеселел Сашка. – Ну вы блиииин…  
\- Саша! – Сычев округлил глаза. – Ну перестань ты ржать то…  
\- Правильно, Саша, слушайся жену… - рассмеялся Мейра. Тот только кулаком погрозил.  
\- Дим, ты случайно не хочешь к нам координатором пойти? – улыбнулся устало Слава. Тот аж поперхнулся.  
\- Я??? Я офицер связи, Слав… Я даже не знаю, в чем работа координатора состоит…  
\- А мы бы научили! – Луко и Данко заулыбались.  
\- Нет, ребят, вы что, глумитесь чтоль? – взорвался Сашка. – Что, бля, за шутки?  
\- Да тихо тебе, Слава дело говорит… - Роман положил ему ладонь на плечо. – Контракт правда разрывать придется…  
\- Саша, я… - Дима побелел.  
\- Дим, не слушай их… У тебя зарплата и пост в Федерации. Нехрен тебе с нами таскаться, случится что-нибудь не дай Бог… - Кержаков поднялся на ноги. – Так, я отлить, когда приду, чтоб нашли нам хотя бы кока.  
\- Ну зачем вы так? – Дима покачал головой.  
\- Я то думал, что он обрадуется… - недоумевал Малафеев.  
\- Он же знает, что ему контракт не разорвут, что его зря надеждой тешить? – Хусти перевернул страницу книги, которую читал, Мейра удобно устроился на мягком диване, приобняв венгра. – Как дети, честное слово…  
\- Я то в самом деле рассчитывал… - оправдывался капитан.  
\- Ну вот, теперь и я об этом думать буду! – насупился Дима. – Слушайте, там не Николас ваш?  
\- Точно! – Данко подскочил на месте. – Нико! – заорал он на все кафе, Луко даже уши руками закрыл.  
\- Ну чего ты у меня такой громкий? – укоризненно шикнул он. – Теперь все пялятся!  
\- Пусть пялятся! Ниииикоооо! – еще раз проорал Лазович. Бельгиец наконец-таки увидел ребят, заулыбался, поспешил к ним.  
\- Вот вы где! – воскликнул он, обнимая Фернанду и Хусти. – А я вас ищу по общежитию!  
\- Ты почему не сообщил? – Слава поднялся, обнял парнишку.  
\- Я пытался! Но там связи нет почти, а здесь это было уже бессмысленно… - Ломбертс сел на Сашкин стул, извинился, пересел на другой. – А Сандро?  
\- Его не будет. – припечатал Роман. – Господи, мы объясняем все десятый раз, нет чтоб всем собраться и тогда уже…  
\- Ооо! Кто тут есть! – Сашка чмокнул Николаса в макушку. – Привет, вихрастый! Как долетел?  
\- Нормально… - улыбнулся тот. – Только смотрю, у нас перестановки в команде…  
\- Да уж… - протянул Дима. – Может позвонить кому-нибудь? Нашли бы координатора…  
\- И механика тогда уже заодно… - ввернул Нанду. – Может, стоило Риксу позвонить? Он же…  
\- Рот закрой! – оборвал его Хусти. – Еще раз про него скажешь, я тебя кастрирую. Мало тебе его все эти дни было?  
Сербы заржали, Роман усмехнулся, даже Сашка фыркнул.  
\- Прошла любовь, увяли помидоры! – хохотнул Нико. – Тогда может быть Ивице позвонить?  
\- А он контрактом ни с кем не связан? – удивился Роман.  
\- Ну… - смутился Ломбертс. – Наверное, нет…  
\- что значит «наверное»? – нахмурился Данко. – Ты когда у него был – не заметил, работает он или нет?  
\- А с чего ты решил, что я был у него? – покраснел Николас. – Я был дома…  
\- Ну-ну, так мы тебе и поверили… - хмыкнул Луко.  
\- Честно, я был дома! Мы только… созванивались!  
\- Да прекратите вы… - Слава отмахнулся от сербов. – Звони Ивице, Николас… Теперь у нас хотя бы одно пустое место…  
\- А Саня один не справится? – Мейра налил себе кофе.  
\- По уставу у нас должен быть хотя бы минимальный состав. У нас и так только один координатор и один офицер охраны…  
\- Куда нам два офицера охраны, Хусти с одним то еле справляется! – заржал Сашка, Саболч только головой покачал.  
\- Оооочень смешно.  
Николас вернулся за стол, положил свой мобильник перед собой.  
\- Я оставил ему сообщение, его, похоже, либо дома нет, либо он как всегда отправился к морю… - пожал плечами. – Вернется – обязательно перезвонит…  
\- И всё-таки зря ты так про Рикса… - снова начал Фернанду, Саби только книгу отложил и посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. – Всё-всё, понял…  
\- Саша скинул… - Слава посмотрел в свой коммуникатор. – Говорит, что рейс отменили, он своим ходом…  
\- Не пешком, надеюсь… - Роман вложил в счет карту. – Ну что, пока идем и ищем механика?  
\- Идем… - Сашка поднялся, накинул куртку на плечи, взвалил на плечо рюкзак. – Дай мне мой ключ, Ромка, мне бы переодеться…  
\- Держи… - Широков бросил ему карточку. – Ладно, вечером все тут же собираемся, и надеюсь, к тому времени у нас хотя бы один то механик будет…  
***  
Родители держались и пытались храбриться, улыбались, говорили «Да ладно, Санечка, год же быстро пролетит! А вдруг раньше закончите и вас распустят по домам!» а у самих в глазах такая печаль, что хоть в петлю лезь.  
Гарик же вообще молчал. Помогал собирать вещи, сам за руль плазмоцикла сел, сказал родителям, что довезет и вернется. Они даже не возразили, понимали, что мальчишке будет сложно еще год не видеть лучшего друга, который почти братом стал старшим для него.  
\- Ну что… - Саня заговорил только в Самаре возле здания аэропорта, когда они оставили плазмоцикл на стоянке. – Проводишь до флайта?  
\- Провожу. – кивнул Гарик. – Все взял?  
\- Все-все… - Анюков потрепал Игоря по плечу. – А ну, выше нос… У нас еще часик. Посидим, выпьем чего-нибудь…  
\- Ты выпьешь. А мне обратно еще ехать… Сейчас куда идем?  
\- Сейчас я вещи сдам. – Саня мотнул головой в сторону одного из ангаров. – Вон, туда. Там мой флайт.  
\- Никогда раньше их не видел… - тихо сказал Гарик, смотря снизу вверх на огромный флайер, белый, слабо поблескивающий в тусклом неоновом освещении ангара. Многие из пассажиров сидели рядом с кораблем, ждали рейса.  
\- Говорят, отменяют… - подошедший мужчина в летной форме заметил нашивки на Сашкиной куртке, отдал честь. – Погодные условия не позволяют сейчас вылететь. На несколько часов перенесут, покиньте, пожалуйста, ангар.  
\- Вот тебе на… - растерялся Саня. – И что теперь? Через Москву?  
\- До Москвы можем на скоростном поезде доехать, а оттуда уже до Питера… Сам… - Гарик отвел взгляд.  
\- Ну поехали тогда, времени в обрез, конечно… Куда деваться то… Cлаве только отрапортую.  
Экспресс на воздушных подушках стоял на своем пути, когда они, сдав Санькин билет, купили новые и впопыхах добрались до вокзала.  
\- Вот и увидишь пол-России… - улыбнулся Саша, садясь на свое место. Игорь присел рядом, отказался от чая, зачарованно глядя в окно. Но уже через десять минут смотреть стало бессмысленно – поезд набрал такую скорость, что пейзаж за окном превратился в зелено-серую полосу и Саня опустил защитный экран.  
\- Вот… - Саня положил пару билетов на столик. Гарик глянул исподлобья.  
\- И?  
\- Тебе. – тот пожал плечами. – Со мной полетишь в Питер.  
На секунду ему показалось, что глаза парнишки сверкнули, даже улыбка мелькнула на губах.  
\- Спасибо. Обузу таскать то с собой…  
\- Игорь… - Саша толкнул его в плечо легонько. – Какая на хрен обуза? Чего ты опять куксишься?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Гарик…  
\- Да все в порядке, Сань, ты что… - Гарик откинулся на спинку кресла, глаза закрыл. – Только то, что ты уезжаешь на год.  
\- Год быстро пролетит. – попытался возразить Анюков.  
\- Это для тебя он быстро пролетит.  
\- Ну что я могу сделать? Что? Кинуть все? Мы же говорили об этом! – Саня вспылил, не сдержался. Гарик только внимательно на него посмотрел. Темные губы растянулись в улыбке.  
\- Возьми меня с собой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну ладно. – он только пожал плечами. – Разговору конец.  
Через пять часов скоростной поезд уже был на вокзале Москвы. Оттуда на таком же экспрессе, только поменьше и с меньшей скоростью, они перебрались в аэропорт. Пара часов на флаере и вот она, здравствуй, северная столица!  
Шпили Федерации, пронзающие небо, огромный космопорт, набережная… Гарик крутил головой, словно сова, пытаясь рассмотреть все, что они проезжали и проходили.  
Солнце уже садилось, когда они добрались до общежития. Встретил их смуглый высоченный мужчина в военной форме, увидев Саню, широко раскинул руки.  
\- Ну наконееец таки! Наш механик дорогой!  
\- Привет, Фер. – Саня усмехнулся, пожал португальцу руку. – Где наши?  
\- В кафешке сидят, головы ломают. Так и не нашли второго механика. Не знаем, что делать… Идемте… привет, я Фернанду.  
\- Здрасьте… - покраснел Игорь, пожимая его большую ладонь. – А я… Га… Игорь.  
\- Приятно очень. Вы голодные, небось, идем, идем…  
Народу в кафе было мало, зенитовцы, сдвинув два стола, сидели в уголке. Слава корпел над бумагами, роман говорил с кем-то по телефону, Сашка с Димой забрались в самый угол, сидели и о чем-то переговаривались, Николас сидел совсем смурной, Саболч читал книгу, а сербы методично напивались.  
\- Привел! – сказал Фер, все отвлеклись, увидели новоприбывших, и лицо капитана просветлело.  
\- Господи, ну хорошо хоть ты тут есть, Сань…  
Сербы и Саболч, увидев Игоря, рассмеялись, полезли здороваться.  
\- Что, не можете найти механика? – спокойно спросил Анюков. Сел за стол, взглядом указал Гарику на стул рядом со своим, налил в стакан ракии, выпил, зажмурился. – А что раньше то не сказали? Я б хоть позвонил парочке человек.  
\- Если у тебя есть такие люди, то звони сейчас… - Роман пододвинул ему коммуникатор. – Время на приезд у них есть, корабль модифицировать нужно.  
\- То есть модифицировать? – не понял Саня, наливая второй стакан.  
\- Хуй разберет! – выпалил пьяный Алекс. – Сказали модифицировать и нужен ты и второй механик…  
\- Мою девочку перекроят как хотят! – жаловался Данко.  
\- Я думал, что «Зенит» мальчик. – усмехнулся Саболч, не отрываясь от чтения.  
\- Девочка! – фыркнул серб. – Читай дальше свой «Курс акушерства и гинекологии»!  
\- Ладно, - Саня поднялся, потрепал Игоря по плечу, наклонился к его уху. – Ешь пока, отцу позвони, скажи, что задержишься тут на пару дней, потом вернешься. Я выйду, позвонить нужно кое-кому…  
\- Хорошо, Сань. – Игорь кивнул.  
\- Ну, давай знакомиться что ли. – Роман усмехнулся и протянул руку Игорю.  
***  
\- Расходимся. – Слава посмотрел на часы.  
\- Долбаный режим… - вздохнул Данко. – Еще вроде и не заступили на службу, а уже отбой, подъем… И еще гооооод…  
\- Ну не ной! – Алекс подтолкнул его в спину. – И так тошно же… Топай давай, ногами…  
\- Алекс! – позвал Кержаков, подмигнул ему. – А спите вы вместе?  
\- Ага! – не оборачиваясь, за друга ответил Данко. – как и ты с Димкой…  
\- Саша! – Сычев пихнул друга в бок. – Хватит уже!  
\- Вы, Дим, еще не женились, а уже ругаетесь как супруги… - рассмеялся Роман. Тот только пожал плечами.  
\- Я на вас посмотрю в этот раз… Как вы со Славой…  
\- Ребят! – Малафеев шел красный, как помидор. – А мы обязательно должны обсуждать личную жизнь?  
\- У нас нет секретов от партии… - Саша похлопал его по спине. – Всем спокойной ночи, утром увидимся!  
\- До утра! – Николас грустно улыбнулся – Ивица так и не ответил на его сообщения и не перезвонил.  
\- Держи, кстати… - Роман обернулся, отдал ключи Сане. – Это от твоей… от вашей комнаты… Не идти же ему в отель….  
\- Спасибо, Ромка. – Саня улыбнулся. – Ну что, идем, Гарик? Посмотришь, как мы обычно живем…  
У Игоря горели глаза и щеки. Войдя в здание, он тут же задрал голову, смотря вверх, где посредине крыши небесным глазом смотрел на него сверху вниз стеклянный шлюз.  
\- Это для эвакуации, да, Сань?  
\- Ага… - тот кивнул. – Проходи в лифт.  
Поднялись на самый верхний этаж, комната большая, кровати, полки, ванная-туалет, даже вроде маленькой кухни что-то. На полках Костины книжки, пара безделушек - на столе после него остались.  
\- Дядя Костя не полетит с вами? – Игорь сел на кровать.  
\- Нет. У него жена в положении, пусть остается. – Анюков кинул свой рюкзак на стул. – Фуух. Устал. Иди в душ пока. На вот, мое полотенце возьми.  
Спать они легли пораньше – Слава предупредил, что завтра много работы, да и Саня не терял надежды, что ему перезвонят те «пара человек» о которых он говорил.  
Выключили свет, закрыли окно экраном – внешний свет не давал спать.  
\- Сань… - прошептал Игорь. Саня открыл глаза – как он не старался настроить себя, спать не хотелось. Проклятая бессонница…  
\- Чего, мелкий? – ответил он.  
\- Уснуть не получается…- прозвучало виновато. Место новое, столько эмоций, какой тут уснуть!  
\- И у меня, Гарик…  
\- Расскажи чего-нибудь, а? – кровать скрипнула – он поднялся, подошел к столу, воды попил из бутылки. А потом замер на середине комнаты.  
\- Ну, иди сюда… - Саша похлопал по кровати. – Расскажу чего-нибудь…  
Гарик влез к нему на кровать, поверх покрывала сел, Саня дернул за плед, толкнул его.  
\- Под одеяло ложись…  
Кровать – полторушка, места мало, но им хватило с грехом пополам.  
Саня приподнялся на локтях, начал рассказывать про прошлое путешествие, как от Рикса сбежали, как потом на «Северной» худо было…  
\- Я там письмо тебе написал… Ну, на случай если… Вдруг… - Саня кашлянул. Гарик поднял голову и вдруг больно двинул Сашке по ребрам. – Ты чего?  
\- Не смей так больше говорить! И думать так больше не смей! – буркнул парнишка. – Ясно?  
\- Ясно… - Саня вдруг усмехнулся, притянул его за голову к себе, чмокнул в макушку, так сладко пахнущую родным домом. Игорь обвил его шею руками, ткнулся по-собачьи ему в плечо, засопел.  
Прогнать его из своей кровати Санька так и не решился.


End file.
